Digital photography has spawned an entire industry including photo editing software, photo printers, photo web sites, digital cameras, and more. This digital revolution expands an already vibrant movement of scrapbooking, journaling, and photodisplay such as Creative Memories® photo albums. With these changes, a larger cross section of the population is becoming more interested in photography.
However, even with this digital advantage, consumers are still limited in many ways. For example, consumers largely obtain printed photos from local film processing centers, and then physically attach or insert the photos into photo, albums, frames, scrapbooks, and the like. Even with conventional photo editing software and photo printers, consumers continue to display photos in familiar ways. Photos may be edited by computer software and printed at home, but then are cut and pasted like ordinary photos into photo album pages, or inserted into album sleeves.
Accordingly, while a new frontier of digital photo media has been opened, this frontier leaves much to be explored.